100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco
by Star Mile
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.
1. 01:troubled

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Author's Note: I know that I should be working _Chapstick_ and _Thin Lines_, but I can't seem to get words down for either of them. I've been pretty sick lately, and my boyfriend went back to college, and it's my senior year so I'm pretty loaded down with assignments and college stuffs. :(

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

01:troubled

"Harry."

"Yes, love?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Harry looked down at the young man who was currently snuggled up against his side. His tousled platinum locks were framing silver eyes clouded with sleep. Soft, pink lips were pressed against the raven-haired boy's side and each time his lover spoke, he could feel his warm breath ghosting over his skin. Draco was gazing up at him in that irresistibly cute way and Harry gave in immediately. "I know," he said softly, "I'll go back to sleep."

Draco tugged Harry back down under the covers and rested his head on the boy's shoulder, nose nuzzled against his neck. "Something's troubling you."

"I'm fine, love."

"No, you're not." Draco sighed and snuggled in a little closer to Harry. "You always chew on your bottom lip when something is bothering you."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"You're doing it right now."

Harry quickly let his lip slip from between his teeth and glanced down at his lover. "Hey! Your eyes are closed!"

"So?"

"Then how did you know that I was chewing on my lip?"

"See? I told you that you were. So, what's wrong?"

Draco's last few words came out in the middle of a yawn and Harry couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his face. His lover was always so cute when he was sleepy, not that he would tell him this. A Malfoy? Cute? Never in a million years. The emerald-eyed boy pressed a kiss to his lover's head and wrapped his arms a little tighter around the young wizard's shoulders. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, love. For now, let's get some sleep."


	2. 02:G59

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Author's Note: I didn't quite know what G59 was so I made up my own meaning. :)

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

02:G59

Harry's eyes slowly opened as a note fluttered down onto the desk in front of him. It was a small piece of parchment and the writing on it was curved and elegant, for lack of a better description. "Turn to page G59," was all it said and Harry looked over it one more time before folding it neatly and sliding it into the pocket of his robes. His fingers quickly shifted through the pages beginning with G, denoting the glossary, of his textbook until he reached the specified page, and his lips quirked up into a soft smile.

At the top of the page, the very first entry caught Harry's eye. "Corde Draconis, otherwise known as the Heart of the Dragon, is a common ingredient in potions of the love or lust variety." There was more to the entry, but Harry just smiled and turned his head to the back of the classroom where a pair of silver eyes briefly met his own. The other teen's lips stretched into a broad smile before quickly shifting back to a slight grin.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention while notes were being given, Mr. Potter." Harry slowly turned around when he heard the sneering voice of the potions master behind him. Snape sneered down at him before looking down his nose at Harry's textbook. "Another ten for being nowhere near the correct page." The raven-haired boy quickly snuck a look at Hermione's book next to him and turned to the right page as Snape made his way back to the front of the classroom. "Oh, and Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Another ten points for using Mrs. Granger's textbook as a reference. If you could tear your pathetic eyes away from Mr. Malfoy for more than five minutes, you would have seen the page number on the board." Harry missed the smirk that graced his lover's face as his eyes poured over the notes on the board and his quill scratched away on his parchment.

-------

Harry was making his way down the hall with his two best friends when he was roughly jerked into a small alcove in the corridor. Slender hands were working their way up his shirt as soft lips assaulted his own chapped ones. Harry pulled back and attempted to glare at his lover. "Draco! You cost me thirty points with that note!"

Said boy simply smirked back at him. "Oh, Harry, I was simply trying to show you how much you mean to me! I thought it was a sweet gesture."

"As sweet as it was, Snape was clearly not impressed. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

A shiver ran up Harry's spine as Draco leaned forward and trailed his tongue along the cartilage of Harry's ear. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Harry's breath hitched and his own hands fisted into the back of Draco's robes. "Merlin, Draco, I hope so."


	3. 03:insect

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Author's Note: When I read "insect" this was the scenario that immediately came to mind. I hope this makes you smile as much as it made me smile when I wrote it.

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

03:insect

It was warm outside, and the sky was a clear, open blue without a single cloud to be seen. These were the days that Harry enjoyed the most, days where he could simply lie outside with Draco and enjoy the world around them. That's why the pair could be found under the great tree by the lake that Harry's father had once sat beneath.

Draco's back was against its massive trunk, and Harry was lying with his head in the other's lap. He was smiling up at his partner when his eyes caught a slight discoloration in the normally flaxen locks. "Draco? Did you put something in your hair?"

The young man's thin eyebrows furrowed as he gazed down and ran his hands through Harry's raven locks. "What do you mean? What about my hair?"

Harry squinted up at his lover and tried to make out what the dark piece was in his hair. "There's something in your hair. I think…I think it's a bug."

Draco immediately tensed up and his eyes widened slightly. "A bug? Get it out. Get it out _now_."

His lover merely chuckled at him as he reached up, almost as if he was about to remove the insect. "It's just a bug, silly. Just a little bug sitting in your hair. Are you afraid of bugs, Draco?" Harry asked playfully, his hand coming back down to rest on his chest. "Are you?"

The blonde boy merely closed his eyes and crossed his own arms across his chest. "That is unimportant. What _is_ important is that you get whatever it is out of my hair immediately."

"Aw, but Draco, it's just a bug. I think it's kind of cute."

"Cute? Are you saying that it's cute for me to have some disgusting insect in my hair?"

"Yes, yes I am," the bespectacled boy replied defiantly.

"Well, I don't care what you think about it. Just get this bug out of my hair."

"Why I should I?" Harry asked, a mischievous lilt to his voice.

"Harry James Potter, if you don't get that _thing _out right now, I swear I will make you regret it!"

Harry smirked up at his lover through half-lidded eyes. "Oh really now? Will you?"

"You will get _nothing_, and I mean _absolutely NOTHING _for a week. Or two. It depends on how much longer it takes you."

Harry immediately reached up and picked the offending bug out of the stormy-eyed boy's hair


	4. 04:danger

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Author's Note: When I think of danger for this couple, I don't immediately think of Voldemort. Oh yeah, and these are up to OotP but have nothing to do with HBP. Harry and Draco are both in their 7th year at Hogwarts. I also forgot to add this earlier, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

04:danger

He swept into the Great Hall, robes billowing behind him and cane rapping hard on the stone floors with each and every step. His countenance held nothing but loathing, and Draco shifted closer to Harry as the man approached. He felt his lover's hand grip his own more tightly under the table, and he dared to tear his eyes away from the figure as he stood right before him.

"Draco, would you be so kind as to give me a moment of your time?"

Nervous, light grey eyes rose to meet matching light grey, fine wrinkles around their edges signaling years past. "No, father, I am quite busy at the moment." Draco turned away and locked eyes with Harry, their light conversation being brought up instantaneously, but not without the short clipped tones belying their seemingly casual talk.

But Lucius Malfoy refused to have his only son and heir ignore him, for the Boy Who Lived, no less. "Draco, you will join me in the Entrance Hall. _Now_." Lucius began moving away from the long table, the click of expensive shoes in time with the sound of his cane. "I do not hear you following me, Draco." The younger Malfoy's breath hitched, and trembling, he rose slowly from his seat, only to be jerked back down beside his lover.

"He won't be following you anywhere, Mr. Malfoy." Harry's voice resounded through the Great Hall, and Lucius halted just before the doors. He swept around, robes whipped out and his eyes as small and cold as two stones set in his visage.

"What was that, Potter?"

"I said, 'he won't be following you anywhere, _Mr. _Malfoy.'" Harry stood, the hand gripping Draco's own visible to any who looked. "He will be staying right here. With me. If you have anything to say to him, you can say it to the both of us."

The older Malfoy's face contorted with displeasure at the sight of the two. "_You_ are the problem to begin with. I will speak to my son in private, Potter. He is my son, and there is nothing that either of you can do about that."

"Oh, but you see, there is something he can do about it," came the indignant reply. "Have you forgotten how old he is now?" The look of irritation on his Lucius Malfoy's face was enough to answer the question. "Yes, he is seventeen years old now, isn't he? I believe that makes him of age?"

"Why yes, Potter, I believe it does," came the reply through gritted teeth.

"Therefore, you can't force him to do anything. Including going off with you somewhere for a talk. So if what you have to say to him is that important, you will say it right now, right here, in front of me." Harry smirked at the instant look of rage that made its way onto the older wizard's face. Draco, who had been standing impassively beside his lover with his head bowed throughout the whole ordeal, raised his eyes slowly to meet his father's. The rage he saw there was one reserved solely for those who defied the Dark Lord, and he unconsciously clutched Harry's hand tighter.

Lucius Malfoy simply sneered at the pair before storming out of the Great Hall, muttering threats the entire way. Draco let out the pent up breath he didn't know he had been holding and dropped to his seat. "Do you know how dangerous that was, Harry? Do you know what he could have done to you?"

"Yes, love," Harry replied, taking his own seat, "but I was more concerned about what he would have done to you." Harry pressed a kiss to his lover's temple and smiled as Draco muttered under his breath.

"Idiot Gryffindor with no sense of personal danger."


	5. 05:black and white

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Author's Note: Yeah. It was sort of difficult coming up with a scenario for the two of them for this theme. Hope it turned out alright. :S

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

05:black and white

"All I'm saying is that you _can_ support some of Voldemort's ideals but still be on Dumbledore's side." Arms crossed defiantly over a shirtless, ivory chest, and their owner sat back against the headboard of his large bed.

"I don't see where that's possible. Either you support the killing of muggleborns and half-bloods or you don't. It's that simple. There can be no in-between because the ideals can't overlap. There is no grey area."

"I'm not saying that you have to support killing somebody. Voldemort's ideas aren't always about just killing people," Draco said. "He did talk about preserving the Wizarding community, too."

"How can you say that?" Harry asked with a laugh. "Your lover is a half-blood and one of your new friends is a muggleborn! There is no grey area, Draco!" The young savior turned on his side and pulled the covers up around his neck. "I can't believe you are actually agreeing with Voldemort after everything I've told you."

It was Draco's turn to laugh as he finally crawled down into bed with Harry. "I'm not agreeing with Voldemort! I was just saying that it's possible! Someone can believe that the Wizarding world should stay pure, but they can also say that it shouldn't be done by simply killing off everyone." Draco pressed his lips to the back of Harry's neck and threw an arm across his stomach. "And besides," he mumbled, "they'd be just as hypocritical as Voldemort. I mean, honestly, how can you want to keep the Wizarding world pure when your leader is a half-blood?"

Harry sighed and turned in his lover's arms, his lips mere inches away from Draco's own. "I still don't think there can be a grey area, no matter how you word it. It's either Voldemort or Dumbledore. Black or white."

"Not everything is black and white, Harry. There is always a grey area."

"No there isn't."

"Slytherins _always _believe in a grey area."

The raven-haired boy suddenly grabbed the pale-skinned boy and rolled on top of him. Playful emeralds were gazing straight into piercing grey. "The only grey area I believe in is the one that's always shining whenever I touch you." Harry lowered himself completely onto Draco, skin touching everywhere and his hands mapping even more of the perfectly smooth skin.

"Oh, Harry," the boy beneath him moaned, and Harry drew back. "Harry? Why are you stopping?"

"Say there is no grey area."

"What?" Draco asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Completely," he replied, moving off of Draco entirely. "Say there is only black and white and I might keep touching you."

Draco's eyes were wide with disbelief as he crawled towards Harry on the bed. "Harry? Are you that serious about this? Harry, come back to me right now!"

"Say it."

"Fine. There is no grey area." Draco huffed and flung himself back on the bed, covers immediately coming up to his face. "Way to make a guy lose interest, Harry."

The young wizard merely smirked to himself before crawling beneath the covers with his boyfriend. His hand was trailing from the boy's shoulder to his navel, and then along the inside of his thigh. "Oh, I wouldn't say that," Harry whispered as his hand grazed that all too familiar piece of hardened flesh. "I'll bet my grey area is shining brightly right now."


	6. 06:impatient

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Author's Note: I seem to be leaning towards the cute/fluffy side of this couple. Maybe that'll change soon. :S

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

06:impatient

"Draco," the boy whined. Harry's head dropped back and hit the bathroom door for what he was sure was the fiftieth time that night. "Draco, it's just an inter-house party. There's no need to spend hours and hours like it's the Yule Ball or something. You're taking _forever_." _Thunk_. Make that fifty-one times.

"You know that a Malfoy always has to look his best whenever he goes anywhere. I have to make a great impression. And I'm not taking forever. You're just impatient." Draco checked his outfit in the mirror one more time before tugging the sixth shirt over his head.

The sound of Draco's wand and the shifting of his outfit could be heard through the door, and Harry rolled his eyes. "You've been in there nearly two hours already, and that's _after _you took your shower. If you keep changing shirts, you'll run out. And besides, who are you trying to impress?" Harry tried to keep the jealously out of his voice, mock curiosity being his goal. "I don't think anyone terribly important is going to be there."

From the other side of the door, Draco snorted loudly at the sound of his lover's voice. He was jealous, and it was terribly obvious. "Why do I have to have just one person to impress? Can't I just want to impress the masses?" Draco finally pulled on a tight, grey shirt and opened the bathroom door.

Harry, unsuspecting of the opening door, fell backwards from his sitting position. His head struck the floor forcefully and his eyes were drawn up in pain. "Oww…I take it you're finally ready then?" Harry managed to crack an eye open and get a good look at his lover, who was now crouched low over him. "I like that shirt."

The flaxen-haired teen smirked down at him. "I'm glad. You're the only one that I want to impress."

"You know that you don't have to impress me. I love you no matter what you look like or what you're wearing."

Draco frowned slightly and ran his fingers through Harry's unruly ebony locks. "Is it wrong to want to look good for my lover every now and then?" He sighed and glanced down at his outfit. "I just wanted to wear something that you'd enjoy seeing me in."

The Boy Who Lived smiled and tilted Draco's chin up so that his eyes met his own. "It's not wrong at all, love. I'm sorry if I made it seem as though I don't care what you wear tonight. I think that you look absolutely amazing." He chuckled and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. "I suppose I am a bit impatient, at times. But if it'll make you feel better, I can work on it."

The youngest Malfoy finally smiled down at his lover and kissed him on the nose. "And you know bloody well that I will _never _run out of shirts."

-------

And I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. :) I wasn't sure how these would turn out or how people would take them, but I'm glad you all enjoy them. :) Stay tuned, there are 94 more to go. :P

--Fire-Arisa-Ice--


	7. 07:door that can't be opened

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Author's Note: I've decided that I'm going to experiment with different points of view. When they get serious/overly sweet, they'll most likely be in first person, but for the funny/light-hearted, they'll most likely be in third person. We'll see how it turns out. And if you guys don't like it, let me know and I'll rework them.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

07:door that can't be opened

I'm running again. It's cold and I can see my breath in the air around me. I still don't know where I am, the walls are just as unfamiliar as they were the first time I saw them. The same panicky feeling overwhelms me and I'm running faster. My breath echoes in my ears, and my muscles burn under the pressure. It's the same corridor as always, and I can hear the same screaming. A voice that I know all too well fills my ears and I pray for it to be over soon. I'm used to hearing him in the throes of passion, and the shrill, pained lilt to his voice scares me.

My eyes water as I stare at that same ivory door. I'm banging on the door now, bruised fists falling heavily against a cold, wooden door. The doorknob slips under my grip and I have to reach up and wipe the tears from my eyes. "Draco!" I call out, my voice breaking midway through. The screams are louder now, more desperate, and he begs me to set him free. Merlin, I want to, but the door won't open, and I'm crying as I force my body against it, hoping that by some miracle it will budge.

And then there's the laughter, that horrible, high-pitched laughter that scares me every time I hear it. And my hand trembles because I'm afraid again, afraid of that voice and those eyes. Afraid of what they mean for Draco. And then I hear the click-click of Lucius' cane behind the door, and I can almost see Draco's eyes wide and begging for mercy that his father won't grant him. There are so many tears, and now bright, scarlet streaks mar the door. I'm not sure when my hands started bleeding, but it doesn't matter because I'll beat on this door until it's painted with every drop of my humor.

The sounds of a whip and shouts of an Unforgivable find me on the floor before the door, crying and begging for his life. And just when I think I can take no more, that final cry of "Avada Kedavra" finds me awake in my bed, Draco cradling my head and whispering sweet words of comfort as he dries my eyes. His movements are gentle, but shaky, because he knows what I dream of, he knows of his role.

He's always there to pull me from that dream just before I try to open that door one last time.

It's strange how I can go from wishing with all that I am for that door to swing open in the beginning, but in the end I'm too afraid of what I might find if it does.

I'm still trembling as he lowers me back into bed and slides in behind me, arms instinctively wrapping around my waist and my head tucked under his chin. The covers are pulled up around our necks, and he kisses my head softly in reassurance. It's the same routine, but nothing makes me feel more secure.

"I love you," he whispers, "and I'll never let them take me from you. There will never be a door that you can't open where I'm concerned, love. Remember that."

-------

So, my first shot at a different perspective. How was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it:P Just let me know.

--Fire-Arisa-Ice--


	8. 08:in water

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Author's Note: It was really hard to come up with a way to write this theme. Aside from that, I took entirely too long to write it and I apologize for that! So. You get two drabbles today, possibly three, and if I'm feeling particularly productive, you'll have five by the end of the night.

shadow-wind auror: Answering your question, yes. I did mean that they'd be both ways, just moreso in the situations mentioned. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

08:in water

"Have you ever thought about going on a trip with me? You know, like to the beach?" It was a tentative question, one meant to seem casual when the one asking was nervous about the answer. Emerald eyes flickered over to the pale boy's face hoping to get a glimpse of the boy's reaction.

Finally, he was granted a glance. Much to his dismay, it disclosed nothing about the boy's opinion. "And just what do you suppose we do at this beach?"

"We go swimming, of course," Harry replied indignantly. "What else do you suppose we do at the beach?"

"I don't know. I've never been to the beach. What is there to do?"

Harry opened his mouth but closed it quickly. He opened it again with a frown. "I'm not sure exactly." The look the blonde gave him was laced with incredulity. "The Dursleys aren't exactly the type to take me to any enjoyable places. Mostly they just leave me with Mrs. Figg. I would have thought you'd have been to the beach though."

"Are you serious? A Malfoy found at a place crawling with muggles?"

The boy wonder sighed. "Okay, point well taken."

"Anyway, won't my hair get wet if we go swimming?"

The obsidian-haired one rolled his eyes. "That typically happens when people are in water."

"Maybe I don't want my hair to get wet."

"You are such a girl."

"I am not!" The silvery eyed boy turned his nose up with feigned hurt.

"You are."

"Stop picking on me." Draco fell back across the bed and an arm was thrown dramatically across his face. "You always pick on me."

"Stop being a girl!" Harry laughed and crawled on top of the other boy. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure we can find something else to do at the beach." He pulled the thin arm back and placed a small kiss on the tip of the pale nose. "You won't have to get your hair wet."

"Good."

"So then, you will go with me?" Hesitant, hoping.

"Of course. Did you honestly think that I would miss getting to spend a day half-naked with you in public?"

"You are so kinky."


	9. 09:light

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Author's Note: The second drabble I promised! You would have had this last night, but my internet decided that it didn't want to work. -.-

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

09:light

"Harry?"

It was nearly four in the morning, and while both boys should have been asleep, the flaxen-haired one of the two was not. He was tossing and turning, silk sheets twisted around his body. Every so often he would sigh, loudly, obviously trying to get the other's attention. Draco Malfoy sighed once again and turned to face his lover. Malfoys are always acknowledged. "Harry? Harry, wake up. It's dark in here."

The boy mentioned groaned and rolled over to face the boy lying in bed next to him. "Yes, Draco, that typically happens at night. What do you want me to do about it?" His eyes slowly opened, vision blurred by sleep. He blinked twice and groped behind himself for his glasses, but decided quickly that they wouldn't be needed and let his arm come back to rest across his partner's waist.

"You know that when I can't sleep I don't like to be in the dark," Draco whined before trying to put on his best pouty face. "Can't I make some light?" He tried pouting again but to no avail. As he previously stated, it was dark in there!

Harry snorted, and burrowed down into the covers. "Then how am I supposed to sleep? You know that I can't sleep with any light in the room." The sheets were being tugged away again, and Harry put a hand on Draco. "Be still, love. If you close your eyes and lie still, you'll be able to go to sleep. It's like meditation. Just get comfortable and focus on your toes. Mentally will every toe to relax, and then move up your body. As you tell each part of your body to relax, regulate your breathing. Nice, relaxing, deep breaths. Forget about this light nonsense."

Less than five minutes later, Harry was almost asleep again, his eyes awfully heavy as he drifted off. But then the sheets were rustling again and there was that same loud sighing. "It's not working."

"You're not relaxing."

"I am." Draco snuggled back into bed again and attempted to tell his body to relax. "Can't I just cast Lumos?"

"No. Just try it, seriously. It will work." He yawned and tried snuggling up to Draco's side. "Try regulating your breathing before you begin."

"I'll still need light."

"You won't. And besides, you know I can't sleep without complete darkness. You wouldn't want me to miss out on my precious beauty sleep would you?"

It was a pity that the smirk that graced the silvery-eyed boy's face was hidden in the darkness. "Oh, you have fallen asleep plenty of times when it was still pretty bright in here."

"Falling asleep from sexual exhaustion does not count."


	10. 10:fingertip

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Author's Note: Anyone else notice how Beowulf sucks? My English teacher gave me the worst possible prompt ever and it took me for-freaking-ever to write that 4 page paper. Blame her. cowers into the corner Don't hate me because it's so late!

This was so much more sappy and OOC than expected. Don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Pairing: HarryxDraco

Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

10:fingertip

My fingertip is soft and supple and so unlike his. I grew up pampered and sheltered in the worst of ways. I was never allowed to work for anything; work is beneath a Malfoy, or so my father says. Even while riding my brooms or doing any necessary labor, my fingers and hands were covered by only the best of dragonhide gloves. Writing was one of the few exceptions, but it was still a task taken delicately, and followed by moisturizing sessions to keep my skin in its natural, pale beauty. A Malfoy always has perfect hands, he says.

Harry always runs his fingers along my back when we sleep together, and I can feel his fingertips graze my skin through the journey. Unlike my own, they are calloused from years of struggling. I can tell by his eyes even though his lips won't open. Every time I ask him about his past, he says they are memories for another day, and a part of me is afraid to wait for that other day. Sometimes I think that all of this Dark Lord business will have him see his end long before his time.

I've heard stories about his home life, something or other about muggle relatives and manual labor. I never listen for very long because what I hear makes me so furious that I can't think straight. During one of those gossiping sessions, I sent a few students to the hospital wing for speaking so lowly of my Harry. Is he not the one who has saved their lives many times before?

I look at my fingertip once more and press it to his lips softly. "Harry," I call gently, "how did your fingertips become so rough?" My ears pick up the faint sound of rain falling outside of the window beside his bed where we are currently curled up together. "Aren't lovers supposed to share memories on rainy days?"

Harry chuckles lightly and snuggles into my neck again, his every breath tickling it there and exploiting my weakness. "I thought lovers shagged on rainy days."

"Not all the time! We have to learn about each other some time. And you keep putting this off." He just shrugs and closes his eyes. I continue on quietly, hoping to win this round, "I want to learn about you, Harry, and all of your secrets. I want to know about who you are and why you are_ you_. Our pasts shape us, and I just want to know what kind of past shaped you into the most amazing person I have ever met."

He sighs and moves to lie down just beside me. "Why do you want to know so badly? It's not all that exciting, you know."

"I don't care how exciting it is. I just want to know, Harry. What if tomorrow never comes? Then how will you feel? How will you feel knowing that your dear boyfriend never really knew anything about your past other than what he learned over the six years of hatred the two of you shared?"

"Alright, alright, if you really want to know, and when you put it that way and all, how can I not tell you?" He shifts his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose and laces his fingers through mine.

Locked cupboards. Bullying cousins. Starvation. Ridicule. Lies. Secrets.

My knuckles are white as I grip his hand and listen to his tale. The gossip wasn't too far off, it seems. But that was his past, and I am his future. A future with me will be hard, no doubt, because things are never simple with backgrounds as contrasting as ours.

I glance down once more at his fingertips as they stroke the back of my hand, and my grip softens. I raise his hand to my lips and kiss each individual fingertip on his hand.

"I want to make your future smooth, Harry, so that you never have to remember the rough fingertips of your past."


	11. 11:roaring

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Author's Note: I must admit…I love Jealous!Harry D It's so much fun to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

11:roaring

Harry's eyes lifted to the table across from his own where crowds of dark robes and green and silver neckties were gathered. They landed specifically on a head of platinum blond hair. Hair that was currently being twisted between the stubby fingers of one pug-nosed Slytherin in particular. Harry felt his hands clench around his utensils a little more tightly, and the grinding of his teeth vaguely registered somewhere in the back of his mind.

Mind made up, he stood briskly and hurried over to the Slytherin table. He none-too-gently shoved Pansy down the bench and settled himself so close to Draco that he was nearly in the other boy's lap. "Hello, love," he breathed seductively into his lover's ear. "Just thought I'd join _my boyfriend_ for lunch." Speaking fairly loud and directing a severe glare at Pansy, one of the raven-haired boy's hands grasped Draco's tightly above the table while the other grabbed a plate and began filling it with both his and Draco's favorite foods.

The moment that he raised the fork to Draco's lips, a pin dropping could've been heard in the Great Hall. "Here, love, let me feed you."

To say that the look on Draco's face was astonished would've been an understatement. In fact, Draco looked positively overjoyed. He opened his lips eagerly and stared directly at Harry the whole while, silver eyes as bright as diamonds. Soon, he found his own fork and began mimicking Harry's actions as he placed it next to the boy's lips. "A bit jealous there?" he asked lightly. "I do so love it when that possessive lion in you wakes up. I was beginning to think that he didn't care for me too much. I rarely hear him."

"Yes, well, this possessive lion was roaring loud and clear when Parkinson was moving in on you."

"Moving in on me? Have you lost it?"

"She was! She was…she was _touching _you. And then she started pressing her arms together to make it look like she had some cleavage!"

"Yes, because I'm _soooo _into cleavage. I mean your cleavage just turns me on like you wouldn't believe, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and put his fork down. "You know what I mean! She was trying to get you interested in her!"

"What part of 'outrageously gay' don't you understand about me?" Draco chuckled. "Honestly, if I'm a cleavage man, what am I doing with you? You have the most perfectly sculpted man-chest ever. With completely non-existent cleavage."

" Well, she shouldn't touch you either. I don't even want to know where those fingers have been."

"And now I must leave you." Draco stood quickly, and replied quickly after seeing the inquisitive look on Harry's face. "I have to go take a scalding, hot shower and then burn all of my hair off. I don't want traces of _anything _Pansy in my hair."


	12. 12:lining up

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Author's Note: I know that this is terribly overdue, but now I am on Christmas vacation and actually have time to write more of these! No more worrying about college applications! I got into UVA! So now, it's break time from that and preparing for SAT II's.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

12:lining up

It was Christmas time, and silver eyes were scanning the table in front of Harry. Strangely, it was empty. Draco was sure that students from all houses would be dying to give Harry a Christmas present on the last day before the holidays. Surely they would want to place them all on the enormous table at which the Boy-Wonder sat in the Great Hall. Where better to place them? Enough room, enough eyes in the room to witness your admiration, and enough time for Harry to open it right then and there.

Harry himself seemed to witness the confusion written across his lover's face, and he chuckled quietly. "What's wrong, love? You seem disappointed."

The flaxen-haired one was jolted from his thoughts at the voice, and he turned startled eyes toward the one beside him. "Where are all of the gifts?"

"What do you mean?"

"The gifts from your admirers! Shouldn't there be mountains of gifts on this table, right in front of us?"

Harry laughed again and grinned at Draco. "Have you ever seen mountains of gifts in front of me in any other year?"

"Well, no, but I always leave the day before all of the other students. You know how my fa- _Lucius _is. He always demanded that I be let out early, usually to just go witness some asinine Death Eaters' meeting." Draco's eyes dropped down to his plate where his fork was lazily mixing most of the contents.

"Ah, well, that explains why you were expecting the mountain then." The bespectacled teen hooked a finger under a pale chin. "But no getting sad or depressed now. It's almost Christmas, you know. So cheer up."

"But Harry, what about the gifts? I would've thought they'd all be lining up to give you a Christmas present."

"The gifts aren't important, love. What I'm more concerned about is what you'll be giving me for Christmas," he replied with a smirk.

Draco's silver eyes turned to focus on his lover innocently. "Is wild, hot, passionate sex not acceptable?"

"Only if you wrap yourself up in black, satin ribbon, and _only _the ribbon, with a tag that says 'Take Me, Harry,' and place yourself under the Christmas tree in our room."

The pale teen seemed as though he was contemplating it for a moment before nodding his head. "Yes, I believe that can be arranged. But only on one condition."

Emerald eyes were sparkling with amusement, and Harry looked like a kid in a candy shop. "What's that? Whatever you want, it's done!"

"We won't actually have that hot, wild, passionate sex under the tree. If, and only _if_, we ever have sex under a tree, we'll really be outside, and we'll role-play as tree nymphs with no clothing and use vines and add kinky to the list of descriptions."

Harry's blush could rival the colors of the Gryffindor common room as he grabbed Draco's hand and quickly dragged him towards their bedroom to take care of an all-too common problem.


	13. 13:patience

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Author's Note: Okay! SAT II's over! Scholarship apps in the works! BUT! New chapter! This one is a more serious one because I went through a lot of hell over Christmas break. I'm sure that it was the most stressful/emotionally wrenching than any other I've had. All thanks to my EX-boyfriend. Yes, thank you Jerkface. Let's break up with Arisa right before Christmas. It's not like she _wanted _to be happy during her holiday. Anyway. On to the fic. I'm only a little bitter.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

13:patience

"Harry? Harry, let me in. Please, Harry, just open the door." Draco was sitting against the cold, stone wall beside his shared bedroom door (being Head Boy had its advantages), waiting for his lover to let him in. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his best friend sit down beside him and proceed to tilt his head back against the wall, as well. "Hello, Blaise."

"How long have you been out here?"

"Since breakfast."

Dark eyes sparkled with amusement and glanced over at the pale teen. "Draco, it's nearly five in the afternoon. What did you do this time? Must've been something terrible for him to leave you out here this long." Blaise Zabini began staring at the wall again, a slight frown making its way onto his face. His brows furrowed as he contemplated the usual routine. "You mean to tell me that you skipped class and haven't eaten and he hasn't left that room all day? But how does he-"

"Dobby."

"Who or what is that?"

"He's a house elf. I know that Harry has been using him to get food. Dobby always stops out here to offer me food, too."

"Ahh," he replied, a look of satisfaction in place. "But you still haven't answered my other question. What did you do?"

Draco visibly stiffened and looked down at his hands, his guilt apparent. "I said some things I shouldn't have. I promised him when we started this relationship that I wouldn't insult his friends, at least not too terribly, or make any derogatory comments about Sirius Black. Today I managed to break both of those. Didn't even take five minutes. Imagine that. They were horrible, Blaise. I can't even repeat them. He was so angry with me, too. He started yelling at me at the top of his lungs after we got back up here, and you know how I am; I started yelling right back. Then he told me to leave, so I did." The blond's eyes started to sparkle with something that was definitely not amusement, and his dusky lashes fluttered quickly in an attempt to push the tears back. "I should have stayed, Blaise. I should have stayed and apologized and begged him to forgive me. I say things without thinking them through sometimes, and I know that I say a lot of things that I don't mean when I'm angry. I get defensive and I lash out at whoever's closest.

"I love Harry, and I don't want to let my defects drive us apart. I know I'm not an easy person to love, I know that it's going to take a lot of patience on his part, and I'm sorry for that. He's been through so much, and I hate the fact that I'm putting him through so much more."

"Have you told him this?" Blaise asked, his eyes flickering towards the door and making note of the sliver of light visible at the jamb.

"No, I haven't. I left when I should have stayed and told him all of that. I don't know how much longer I can last out here without him."

"Well, it's a good thing that you just told me then, wouldn't you say?" Silver, tear-filled eyes shot up to meet emerald ones as Harry slowly opened the door all of the way. His clothes were crumpled, as if he'd been sleeping through most of the day, but his cheeks were stained with dried tears and telling other stories. "I love you too, Draco. I know that I don't have a lot of patience, but I'm going to try. I'd try anything for you."

Blaise nudged the blond before standing up, and brushing his robes off. "Well, I've seen all of the sap I can take for one day. You two really should learn to kiss and make up a bit sooner. Now my ass is sore from sitting on that awful floor." He sashayed down the hall, waving casually over his shoulder as he left the hall's other two occupants.

Draco grinned a bit before standing up as well, wincing when his legs complained about having been bent beneath his body for most of the day. "I'm sorry about this morning, Harry. You know that I didn't mean any of it. I don't think before I speak."

The Boy Wonder chuckled and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. "It's alright, love. We both have some things to work on. I'll try not to lose my temper so easily. Now, come on. Let's go kiss and make up like Blaise so kindly suggested."


	14. 14:wave

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of your support! It's been a really rough couple of months, and reading what you guys had to say in your reviews made me feel a lot better. So here's a funny one that I wrote during my calculus class. :P Oh yeah, and the first paragraph is just kind of like an opening and the rest is in Draco's perspective.

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Pairing: HarryxDracoSummary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

**1**: I actually said this to a girl, though it was, "If you ever look over here again, you'll lose those eyes." It had the desired effect, in any case.

14:wave

The wave. The simplest form of greeting passed down from generation to generation in over one hundred different cultures. A simple flick of a wrist as a gesture of acknowledging one's presence, friend or foe. A wave to welcome an old friend or to draw someone towards your table for a chat. A completely friendly manner of greeting someone. An act that Harry thought everyone took lightly as a way of saying hello. That is, until he met Draco Malfoy.

-- -- --

It had been a day like any other, and we were just sitting at the Slytherin table enjoying our dinner. Harry was talking sweetly to me, but his head turned towards the doors as he finished.

And then, the unthinkable occurred.

In she walked, all red hair and freckles and _girl_ and waving like the giggling schoolgirl that she was. And what does Harry do? He waved back at her! Of all the things, there he sits with a grin plastered on his face and his hand in the air. I grab his hand immediately and pull it down to intertwine his fingers with mine. "Did you just wave at her?" He can tell I'm upset simply by the way I'm breathing. Harry said to work on my outbursts, so I'm _trying_ and it's bloody _difficult_ and the only thing that works is just breathing deeply and holding it in until we're alone.

If he doesn't want public outbursts and me making a scene, then he can deal with me having an outburst in the privacy of our room. But anyway, back to the red-head. She's now moved to the Gryffindor table, but is still looking over at us, making eyes at Harry.

If she ever gets close enough, she'll lose those eyes.** 1**

I guess the hatred that I'm feeling towards her finally makes its way across the Great Hall because she _finally _glances over at me. She jumps slightly and lowers her eyes to the table. Score: Draco Malfoy -1, the Weaselette – 0. My boy-wonder boyfriend over here finally notices and turns back to face me. "What's wrong?"  
What's wrong?

Is that all he has to ask me? Can he not see the way she's eyeing him? "You're not supposed to wave at her!" I hiss back at him. "You're only encouraging her!"

"Draco, I'm fairly certain that she knows that I'm in a relationship with you."

As if I couldn't figure that one out on my own. "Yes, but she thinks that you'll leave me for her." I wince at the tone of my voice after I finish. I didn't mean to sound so needy, but it comes out that way anyway. I can tell he's noticed because he has that huge grin on his face again and he cuddles up to me on the bench. Not that I'm complaining.

"Aww, you shouldn't be so worried, love. I would never leave you, you know that. You're much too precious to me for that."

"I know," I whisper softly, maybe this acting and being vulnerable thing could work to my advantage. "It just scares me, is all," I reply, dipping my head slightly in defeat.

He's fawning over me again, and I think I've actually got him fooled as I watch that grin fall from his face. He tilts my head upwards with a gentle touch of his fingers under my chin, and his emerald eyes search out my own. "Love, you know that I would never leave you for Ginny. You mean too much to me to just let go for her. We have so many wonderful memories and moments. I could never give you up. Never in a million years. I love you, and you know that."

My eyes are watering, and I can't help thinking that sometimes I am too damn good. "Yes, I know. And I love you, too." I feel slightly guilty for being manipulative, especially with Harry, but that damn Weaselette is trying to move in on him, and I'll be _damned _if I lose him because of her.

"Are you alright now, love?" His eyes are searching mine now, that intense gaze almost too much to bear. But then, he grins, and I know that this was never my game. "If you really _must_ do something about her, then at least wait and throw a hex at her when I'm not looking. This vulnerable thing really doesn't suit you." He grins again and I jerk my head up, turning away from him.

Damn him, I'll never be able to fool him. But a part of me is screaming that it never wants to. I smile. I rather like that thought.


	15. 15:convenience store

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Author's Note: It's been a year since I started this, and I'm kind of disappointed in myself. Only 15 of these so far? I've got to work on my motivation….

Disclaimer: I don't own…you don't sue.

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.  
HarryxDraco fluff.

15:convenience store

"Harry? Harry, are you awake? Harry?" The platinum blond shook the boy lying beside him roughly as he called his name. "Harry wake up."

The dark-haired teen slowly stirred and cracked an eye open at his lover. He was disoriented and quickly reached out for his glasses to check the clock beside his bed. "Draco…it's three in the morning. Why did you wake me?"

Without looking even the least bit shameful, Draco smirked at his boyfriend and crawled on top of him. "I'm horny. I want sex. Now." He wriggled his body down until he was pinning Harry to the bed from head to toe. "Are you ready?"

The other boy laughed loudly before rolling the Slytherin off of him. "Are you kidding me? I just woke up, of course I'm not ready."

"Well, why not? You're my boyfriend, my lover. You're supposed to take care of me and always be ready for a shag when I am." The boy huffed loudly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not a bloody convenience store. Not open 24 hours a day, you know."

"What's a convenience store?"

"Never mind."

"Can I go there to get sex whenever I want, no matter what time it is?"

"Draco?"

"Yes? Are you ready to go?"

"Shut up."


	16. 16:sand

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.  
HarryxDraco fluff.

16:sand

"Draco? Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course it's okay. You're boy-wonder, the world's savior."

"You know I hate being called-"

"But it's true, and therefore, they can't do anything to you."

"But we snuck out of Hogwarts-"

"For a vacation that you promised me."

"Well, I kind of imagined that you'd wait until the summer."

"I didn't want to wait that long. It's not like we're missing anything important."

Harry sighed and finally dropped his bags down beside his blond lover who had already stretched out under the sun. "I can't believe you wanted to go to the beach now."

Draco looked up at Harry over the tops of his dark sunglasses. "Well, I did, so just calm down alright. Scared, Potter?"

"You wish!" Harry answered immediately, but then he started thinking about the trip again. "But Draco-"

"Don't you 'but' me, Harry Potter. Take your towel out and lie down beside me already.

"What if McGonagall or someone traces our magic by some completely unbelievable way and catches us here?"

The grin on the Slytherin's face was filled with mirth. "We'll throw sand in their eyes and then make a getaway."

"You are unbelievable. They'll catch up with us eventually."

"I've already filled a couple of jars with this stuff. We'll ALWAYS be prepared for the getaway."

"You're such a Slytherin."


	17. 17:at the station

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Author's Note: If you remember, a few chapters back Lucius came to school and played the bad guy. Well, now, let's just say that Draco arranged to have most of his possessions moved to Grimmauld Place and will no longer live at Malfoy Manor.

Even though it's late, Happy Holidays to you all!  I'll be uploading about 4 chapters of this tonight as a late Christmas present!

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.  
HarryxDraco fluff.

17:at the station

"And you'll write me every day?"

"Yes. Every day."

"And you won't let anything happen to you while I'm gone?"

"Nothing will happen to me; I'll keep my guard up at all times."

"You have the portkey, right? It'll bring you right to me, no matter where I am. If anything happens, use it immediately, okay? Promise-"

Harry pressed his lips tightly to Draco's as they stood at Platform 9 and ¾ awaiting the Hogwarts Express. "I don't understand why you're so worried, love. You're coming with me to Grimmauld Place. Why are you being so dramatic? It's just Christmas hols; we'll be together the entire time."

Draco grinned mischievously as he drew back. "I just wanted to make a scene. They always do it in those muggle films you make me watch. The man goes away to a dangerous place and the woman pines away and worries the entire time. Don't I count as your pining woman?"

The raven-haired boy chuckled and dragged his silver-eyed lover onto the train. "You are ridiculous, you know that?"

"But you love me for it! Are we going to watch more of those sappy muggle films over Christmas break, Harry?"

"Only if you promise to make more scenes with me at Kings Cross. Did you see the look on Ron's face when you threw yourself into my arms? Priceless."


	18. 18:electric shock

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.  
HarryxDraco fluff.

18:electric shock

"So, I take this funny-looking pronged thing and push it into this little set of slots?"

Harry looked up from where he was reading a joint-letter from Hermione and Mr. Weasley on getting a muggle television set to work in the magical House of Black. So far, things seemed simple enough, cast a few spells and things should work. Draco, not wanting to feel left out on the discovery, decided that he wanted to help get everything to work, so Harry handed him the simple, or in Draco's case the not-so-simple, task of plugging in the telly and VCR/DVD player. "Yes, it should be fine. Just make sure everything lines up correctly, and do be careful not to break or bend anything."

"I won't. What do you take me for? An idiot Gryffin-AHHHH!! HARRY IT BIT ME!!!"

"What?" Harry rushed over to where the blond had suddenly flung himself back away from the outlet. "What are you talking about? What bit you?"

"I don't know! This little…sparky thing came out and bit the tip of my finger when I tried to plug this thing into the wall!"

"You mean it shocked you?" The Gryffindor chuckled and took the Slytherin's fingers and examined their tips. "It doesn't look that serious. It was probably just an electrical shock from the outlet. I cast one of those spells Hermione sent me earlier to see if it would work."

"And you couldn't have warned me? My fingertips are numb! What if that had happened to my _entire _body? What would you do with a paralyzed boyfriend, Harry? What use would I be of to you!?"

"I would still love you just the same, Draco. You'll be fine." Harry kissed each of his lover's fingertips slowly. "Next time, I'll let you try the spell and I'll plug everything in."

"That sounds better. Yes, better you get shocked next time than me."

"Oh, there's so much love in this house."

"I do love you. I love you so much that I'd rush you to St. Mungo's as soon as the film was over."

"That's so much better."


	19. 19:lawn

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.  
HarryxDraco fluff.

19:lawn

Harry bounded down the stairs again as he called out for his blond-haired deviant. It had been a while since he last saw the boy, and he was sorely missed. Grimmauld Place was a very creepy place to be if one was left alone for hours on end. "Draco? Where did you go?" While leaning against the wall in the kitchen, Harry glanced out of a window by chance and saw a glint of black against the white snow of the season. Upon closer inspection, said glint of black turned out to be Draco's boots, which were attached to the rest of him sprawled out in the snow. Harry pulled on his winter cloak and decided to join the young man.

"Any reason why you are lying out here on the lawn in the freezing snow?"

"Has anyone ever told you that your house is extremely creepy? It makes a lot of weird noises."

"Yes, I know."

"Yes, and that's why I'm spending my time out on your lawn. You know, you have a really nice backyard, even if it's not too big."

"I've never been out here before."

Draco reached up and grabbed Harry's hand before pulling him down to the snow-covered seat beside him. "Then, this will be our lawn, and we will take care of it together from now on. And we'll put huge, man-eating, illegal plants out here. We'll train them to eat anyone other than ourselves!"

"That doesn't sound very safe, Draco. Or friendly."

"Didn't you hear me? They won't eat us."

"Yes, but what about my friends?"

"It's not like we won't warn them."

"Yes, but what if one of them gets hurt by them?"

"Well, you shouldn't have stupid friends, should you?"


	20. 20:5:23 AM

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue.

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.  
HarryxDraco fluff.

20:5:23 AM

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

"Draco?" The green-eyed boy rolled over and fumbled for his wand before muttering a low _Lumos _and checking the time on his watch. "Draco, it's 5:23 AM."

"So what? Harry, it's Christmas!"

A long pause. "How old are you?"

"Shut up! You don't have to be a small child to enjoy the thrill of Christmas!" The blond Slytherin then began bouncing on their large bed. "C'mon, Harry, get up! It's Christmas!" He then proceeded to tugging on the Gryffindor's hands and childish begging and whining. "Harry, please? If you don't get up with me, you won't get anything from me for a month! No touching, no kissing, no nothing. I'll even go back to Hogwarts tomorrow and move out of our room."

"No! I mean, fine, I'll get up if it'll stop you from making those pathetic noises and useless threats you'll never carry through!"

"I knew I could get you out of bed! So what did you get me for Christmas!?"

"Typical Slytherin."


	21. 21:no one is here

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I've dealt with relative and friend deaths and cancer in my family. It was a rough summer, but I'm back, at least until the next horrible issue comes up. I hope these five chapters make a good apology. P.S. This one goes back to the beginning of Harry and Draco's relationship.

21:no one is here

Harry had known for months that he had no real interest in females anymore. His overwhelming debacle with Cho Chang had crushed that desire and opened up the doorway to smooth planes and lean muscles and hard angles. He found himself admiring one member of the male student body moreso than any other, even if it was a bit taboo. There was just something undeniably sexual in those smoldering silver eyes when he glared at Harry from across any room.

So when the Gryffindor found himself in the boys' communal Quidditch shower with Draco Malfoy, he found it very difficult to tear his eyes away from the blond Adonis. He was covered in perfect porcelain skin which looked as silky as Harry imagined it to be, and when Harry found the other boy admiring him back, he gave a shy smile and turned away from him so as not to seem too forward.

When Harry felt warm, soapy hands slick across his shoulders and then down his back to slide around his abdomen, he started slightly, and then a voice spoke close to ear. "No one is here…would you like some help? I thought we could both use a nice rub-down after that game."

And then Harry leaned back into the chest behind him and felt strong arms wrap around him. "Yes, I think that would be very nice."


	22. 22:headache

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

21:headache

"Ow…bloody hell…"

Draco sat up immediately in bed and turned to his lover. "Harry? Are you okay? Is it Voldemort? Can you still hear him?"

Harry gave him a relieved smile. "No, love. Thankfully, this one is just a normal headache for a change. He's not coming back. Not ever."

Draco whispered a pain-relieving spell and then curled himself back around the other boy. "I'm so glad. I don't want him to ever come back. He can't take you from me. Nothing, no one, can take you from me. Ever."

Harry kissed the blond's head. "He's not, love. Nothing will ever take me from you."


	23. 23:radio

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

23:radio

"Harry! What is this ridiculous contraption on the bookcase?" Draco toyed with the small box, pressing random buttons and turning the strange knobs. Suddenly, low music began playing, and the blond jumped back in shock. "Harry! There's music!"

Harry rounded the corner, having just come from the kitchen of their shared flat to their bedroom. "It's called a muggle radio. It's made to play music when you turn it on. It's like wizard radios, just with muggle music and muggle newscasts."

"Well, I gathered that much! I just don't understand how to work it; there are too many buttons. Why can't we just get a wizarding one? It takes one flick of a wand."

Harry laughed at his boyfriend's pouting face. "We'll get a wizarding one if it bothers you that badly." Then he leaned in conspiratorially and whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "I suppose it _would _be rather difficult for you to learn how to use something so glaringly muggle, what with all of his buttons and knobs."

"I can so learn to use it!" The blond huffed before taking it off the shelf and inspecting every inch of it.

Harry grinned to himself as Draco started muttering, "Thinks I'm a bloody idiot…I'll show him."


	24. 24:if we don't run

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

Author's Note: This one is a flashback to Harry's battle with Voldemort (in my made up Harry/Draco dimension).

24:if we don't run

Draco tugged on his lover's arm as the other boy determinedly stared down Voldemort. "Harry! We have to go! If we don't run, he's going to kill you!" The Slytherin was nearly hysterical and tears were pouring down his face. "Harry! Please!"

But Harry stood firm and turned to his lover, both of his hands coming up to frame his frightened and blood-streaked face. "I have to do this, Draco. You must understand. It was in the prophecy." He kissed the blond's forehead tenderly. "Please, keep yourself safe while I deal with him. I promise I'll be the one to win this battle."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"I love you. Don't leave me."

"I love you, too. I couldn't ever."


	25. 25:look at my eyes

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me. HarryxDraco fluff.

Author's Note: Another flashback. Just after final battle.

25:look at my eyes

Lately, Draco was beginning to get worried about Harry's silence. Ever since his final battle with Voldemort, Harry had withdrawn into himself just a little more each day. Draco was afraid Harry would stop speaking altogether before long, and then he would never hear that wonderfully kind, loving voice ever again.

Today, he would begin to fix things.

"Harry," he said softly, trying to draw the other boy's attention. "Harry, please, what's wrong?" But the other boy wouldn't look at him, much less turn to face him at all. "Harry? Damn it, Harry! Stop pushing me away!" Draco jumped up from his seat and grabbed his lover's head, turning him to face him. "Look at my eyes and tell me what's wrong!"

Suddenly, the boy began to cry. "So many people died, Draco. I wasn't fast enough. I didn't kill him soon enough! Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin! They're all dead because I didn't do what I was supposed to do sooner! How can I face any of their families now? They're dead because of me."

Draco slapped the boy quickly across the face. "I hate to hit you, Harry, but wake up! They died fighting for the same cause! They fought to keep the wizarding world safe! They knew the risks of fighting against the Death Eaters. It was a noble death." Draco kissed Harry softly on the cheek he had previously wronged. "You can't carry the burden of all of the deaths, Harry. Each one of them fought to protect this world so that we could live in it peacefully. If it hurts, cry on my shoulder. I'll be here to hold you."

And so Harry did, his voice becoming loud as he sobbed out all of his pain for those lost.

And Draco cried with him for what he had almost lost.


	26. 26:night store

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

* * *

26:night store

"Harry, I'm going to run around the corner to that night store."

Harry smiled a bit to himself as he listened to Draco bustling around looking for his coat and the spare muggle money they kept in their flat. "It's not really called a night store, you know. It's a corner shop."

"Yes, but I only go there at night. It's easier to avoid that old lady who pinches my bum." Draco finished buttoning up his coat and leaned over to give Harry a kiss. "Want anything while I'm out?"

Harry gave Draco an amused look. "Draco Malfoy, the Man Who Lived to Woo Old Ladies…tsk, tsk, what would your father say?"

Draco smacked him in the back of the head. "No coffee ice cream for you, then!"

"Love you too!"


	27. 27:star

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

* * *

27:star

"You were named after a star?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes again. "No, I was named after a _constellation_. Which is made up of stars."

"It's basically the same thing."

"No! It's not!" Frustrated, the former Slytherin leaned further into Harry's face. "I was not named after a star. It's Black family tradition to be named after constellations. 'Draco' is a constellation."

Harry's eyes lit up. "So Sirius was named after a constellation, too?"

"Ah, no, 'Sirius' is a star in the constellation Canis Major. It appears his parents named their sons after stars. Regulus is the brightest star in the constellation Leo." Draco quickly turned the attention away from Harry's godfather. "But the rest of the Blacks were properly named after constellations."

"Bellatrix?"

"Yes, constellation."

"Andromeda?"

"Yes, constellation."

"Narcissa?"

"Ah, no." The blond frowned.

Harry began to grin. "So not all – "; he was abruptly cut off by Draco crushing his lips to Harry's. "What was that for?"

"You were beginning to get that smug look on your face. I couldn't possibly let a Gryffindor correct me."


	28. 28:dictionary

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

* * *

28:dictionary

"Draco," Harry gently shook the blond's shoulder. "Are you awake?"

With a soft groan, Draco rolled over and squinted at Harry. "Well, if I was, it's unimportant. Clearly, you want me awake. What do you want?"

Harry quickly shoved his book and dimly lit wand into the other's face. "What does this word mean? I've never heard it before."

"Are you kidding me? Again?"

"I can kind of figure out what it means from the context, but I wanted to see if you had an actual definition."

Draco groaned and rolled back over, burying his face in his pillow. "It's a synonym for 'loquacious' or 'talkative.' Don't wake me up again!"

The next night, as Harry climbed into bed beside an already-sleeping Draco, he felt something hard beneath his pillow. He pulled the pillow aside and found a large dictionary with a note sticking out. In small delicate script, it read, "I love you, but I need sleep. I'm sure this can answer all of your literary questions. Love, Draco."

Harry smiled to himself, and watched his grumpy Slytherin sleeping peacefully before snuggling down beside him with his wand and novel in hand.

* * *

**Author's Note**: My plan is to attempt to finish this 100 series by publishing one every day until I'm done. I'm writing them 2-3 at a time, too, so I don't fall behind. :) Wish me luck!


	29. 29:egg

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

* * *

29:egg

Draco came in grumbling and pulling white fragments out of his hair. "Stupid fuckers. They've put enchantments on the eggs beforehand so that the yolks become like glue and resist charms for vanishing or cleaning." He tossed his sodden cloak on the floor, and snapped his fingers. A small house elf popped into existence at his elbow.

"Yes, Master Draco, sir?"

"Take this cloak and see if you get can the eggs off." He strode off towards the kitchen where he had heard Harry bustling around. "Harry? I'm going to go have a shower and see if I can at least wash them off." He stopped dead when he saw the pan on the stove. "What the bloody hell is that?"

Harry at least had the grace to look sheepish. "I thought we'd have breakfast for dinner." His hand still slowly stirred around the scrambled eggs. "Bad idea?"

"Oh, now you're just mocking me."


	30. 30:scary

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

* * *

30:scary

"Is it really necessary?"

Harry was staring mournfully at Draco and taking an obsessively long time trying to drag a comb through his wild hair. Draco recognized the stalling technique. After all, he had used it himself when Harry insisted that he be there to break the news to the Weasel and Granger. Well, Granger-Weasel now, he supposed. If he had to suffer through that catastrophe, Harry was certainly going to suffer through his. "Yes. It is. So hurry up and put that comb down. You know it's not going to make a bit of difference."

Harry just stared at him with something akin to a puppy-dog look on his face. "But she's scary. Can't you just tell her?"

"Potter, my mother is far from scary. She's downright delightful."

"To you," Harry muttered under his breath.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What was that?" A loud sigh. "Nevermind. Just get ready. Yes, you have to go. If I had to endure the Weasel casting fifty different revealing spells over the both of us and then fifty more charms designed to lift any enchantments used to make someone fall into false love, you have to come with me to tell my mother we're dating."

"But –"

"No buts. Just be thankful my father is in Azkaban. If you think my mother's going to be scary, I can't _wait _until he's released. By then we'll probably be married." The leer on Draco's face made Harry hesitant. "I don't think we'll _tell _him though. He always did understand better with a visual representation. _That's_ going to be the fun one."

* * *

AN: I suppose I should say that these next few aren't going to have any particular chronological order. I just write what comes to mind when I see the word and then think of them. :)


	31. 31:armor

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

AN: Again, with the lack of order. I may have written the beginning of Harry and Draco's relationship before in this set, but I can honestly see about a hundred different ways for that to happen.

* * *

31:armor

Harry Potter sits down beside Draco Malfoy under a tree by the lake, and the world doesn't end. There is silence and awkward tugging at sleeves, but there's no shout of indignation, no couldn't-wouldn't-_shouldn'ts_. It's just one young man, sitting beside another young man, and neither knowing exactly what to do with themselves.

After a while, there is a release of tension, a relaxation in the shoulders; the quiet _clink-clink_ of personal armor slowly coming undone. "I'm Harry Potter," one says to the other.

"I know who you are, Potter."

"No, you don't," he replies quietly, reaching slowly towards the other's hand. "But I want you to."

"Why?" _Clink. _ The armor is almost released, clinging solely by a buckle above his heart.

"Because I want to know you, too."

_Clink._


	32. 32:song

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

* * *

32:song

Draco's soft, melodious voice catches Harry's ear before he steps through the front door of their new cottage.

"_Are you, are you,  
__Coming to the tree,  
__Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
__Strange things did happen here,  
__No stranger would it be,  
__If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

He heads to the kitchen first, because he knows that the monotonous task of washing dishes by hand is the cathartic task Draco set to himself after the war. Hot water, apple dish soap, _swirl, swirl, swirl_ across the plates and pans. Scrub away this memory; rinse away those feelings.

"_Are you, are you,  
__Coming to the tree,  
__Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
__Strange things did happen here,  
__No stranger would it be,  
__If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

The next place Harry looks is the bedroom, because he knows that Draco likes to recheck the order and the spines of his books as if they are precious jewels he must keep maintained. Only Harry knows that Draco used to smuggle muggle fantasy novels into the manor when he was a teenager.

"_Are you, are you,  
__Coming to the tree,  
__Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.  
__Strange things did happen here,  
__No stranger would it be,  
__If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Harry finally finds Draco on the back porch, curled beneath a woven afghan with his knees pulled against his chest. He smiles up at Harry when he arrives and holds his hand out in askance. It's started raining lightly, so Harry takes his hand and sits beside him. "Keep singing," he urges, pulling Draco's legs across his lap.

"_Are you, are you,  
__Coming to the tree,  
__Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
__Strange things did happen here,  
__No stranger would it be,  
__If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Harry's fingers caress the inside of Draco's wrist, at the end. "It sounds like a sad song."

Draco's smile is small, but tired. "My mother used to sing it to me when I was younger. I used to think the same thing. But now I think about it as if I'm singing to you, and it's the end of the war again." He gives Harry's hand a squeeze. "It's tragic, but wonderful. I would have died by you."

Harry can't think of anything poignant enough to let Draco know how much he has said means, but he's sure Draco can tell by the tears in his eyes.

* * *

AN: The song is from The Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins. Guh, I love it so much.


	33. 33:wing

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff

* * *

33:wing

"Harry, is that an owl?"

"Ah, yes," Harry replied quickly, as he stepped through the door. "I thought since neither of us has one anymore, we should get one."

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly. "And why couldn't you wait until I could join you?"

"Um, well, her wing…it's hurt, and she can't fly yet."

"She can't even fly?" Draco sighed and took another look at the bird. She was snow-white. "Alright then, let's get her settled somewhere."

Afterwards, Draco thought he could take in a hundred injured, non-flying owls if it meant Harry would always have that brilliant smile on his face.

* * *

AN: Oh, dear readers, send me good thoughts so I can finish this final... Stupid college.


	34. 34:alleyway reverse side

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

* * *

34:alleyway reverse side

"I think I'm going to write a book."

"Hm?" Harry looked up from the crossword he was slowly working through. "What about?"

Draco's brows furrowed. "Knockturn Alley. I'm going to call it 'Alleyway Reverse Side.' It's going to be a guide for the normal witch or wizard who've considered venturing down there. I mean, there are a bunch of bloody _weirdoes_ down there. Just last week I was groped by a vampire as I just passed by the entrance!"

"Draco! You can't! That's... well, it's just mean!"

The blond scoffed. "Well, you certainly didn't fall in love with me because I'm a Hufflepuff."

* * *

AN: I apologize for the lack of this one. I had no idea what to do with this prompt. But I have one more final down, so I'll upload another chapter tonight to make up for it!


	35. 35:nostalgic

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

* * *

35:nostalgic

As expected, the Three Broomsticks was crowded with students when Draco and Harry slipped in for a drink. There were students huddled around nearly every table in sight, but they somehow managed to wedge into a small booth near the bar. Harry looked around with a small smile as Draco ordered drinks. "This brings back memories," he said softly.

Draco looked around at all of the house scarves and reached across the table to grasp Harry's hand. "It is, but we weren't really friends back then."

"You were too busy being a git!"

"You were too busy being a self-righteous prick!"

"You-" Harry was suddenly cut off as Draco leaned across the table and suddenly kissed him.

"I swear, put us back within walking distance of Hogwarts and you'd think we were twitchy little first years again."

Harry smirked. "Or twitchy little fer-mph!"

"Shut it, Scarhead."


	36. 36:hat house

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff

* * *

36:hat house

"We should build a hat house!"

Harry was struggling to get a very giggly, _very _drunk Draco into their cottage. "A hat house? "

"Yes," Draco shouted happily. "A house made entirely of hats! All kinds! And if we want to wear a hat, just _poof_! And the one we want comes flying off of some wall!" He gestured wildly with his hands, nearly knocking Harry's glasses off. Harry, for his part, sighed heavily.

"I'm never letting Ron try bartending for you ever again."

Draco giggled and stumbled on the stairs. "Oh! We'll have to steal the sorting hat! We'll have a hat house that _talks!_"

"Never, ever again."

* * *

AN: Bear with me, these next few prompts are ehhhh. But after tomorrow, my finals will be done and I should be able to churn out a good portion of these.


	37. 37:watching a movie on the sofa

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff

* * *

37:watching a movie on the sofa

"Harry, why doesn't she just stay in Siam with the king? He's the king, so he should be able to just take her as a wife if he wants to."

"It's not that simple. She doesn't want to be one wife among a hundred, and he can't get rid of the other wives without it looking like she's controlling him."

Draco stared at Harry, his brows knitted in confusion. "But if people question his authority, he should just kill them. He's the king; therefore, he makes the rules."

"He can't do that either. If he's just killing everyone who opposes him, that makes him no better than Voldemort."

The blond pouted and muttered to himself, "Git kills the Dark Lord and thinks he can use it as his trump card every time we disagree…"  


* * *

AN: Sorry it's a bit late! I finished finals yesterday though, so you'll get another one tonight!


	38. 38:ceiling

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

* * *

38:ceiling

"But Ron gets better and better every time he plays chess. It's like he can only improve. I've never seen him lose before."

"Well, you're going to see it tonight. You've only ever seen him win because he's only ever played with a bunch of brainless Gryffindors." Draco smirked. "I'll bet he's never played against a Slytherin."

"You can't cheat," Harry said cautiously. "It's not an actual loss if you cheat during the match."

"I didn't say I'd cheat. There are simply Slytherin tactics that I can use. And there's a ceiling for everything." At Harry's confused look, he continued. "Something can only improve so much, and then it hits a ceiling where it can only remain the same or drop. Besides, no Weasley has ever beaten a Malfoy at chess."

Harry grinned, "It's likely no Weasley has ever _played_ chess against a Malfoy. I'm sure the majority of them will be rolling over in their graves."


	39. 39:place of dreams

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

* * *

39:place of dreams

One second in the shop and Harry reverted to his ten-year-old self. He was hurrying down the aisles, fingers brushing over brooms and gloves and quaffles alike. The largest quidditch shop ever had opened in Hogsmeade earlier that week and Draco thought it had nearly killed his boyfriend to have to wait a few days to visit it.

Harry turned around quickly to grab Draco's hand and pull him over to the newest broom model. "Draco, this place is amazing! Like a dream come true!"

Draco smiled. "I know. That's why I suggested we wait until it's been a few days. If we'd come earlier this week, it would've been too packed and you wouldn't get to have such a nice view." He leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear. "And when we get home, you'll find two of those brooms wrapped up in your closet waiting for us to try out."

"The closet?"

"I knew you'd never find them. You never actually _look _in the closet. You just grab whatever's closest to you. I'll train you better from now on."


	40. 40:city legend

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

* * *

40:city legend

"Tell me stories about London."

"What do you mean?" Harry turned to Draco curiously. "What do you mean stories?"  
"Muggle stories. City legends. That kind of stuff."

"Um," Harry said slowly, "I'm really not sure of any. Jack the Ripper maybe?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not muggle. It was a healer who caught the wrong side of a dark spell from a patient. Took them a while to catch the deranged guy. He'd managed to kill some people in the meantime. Next?"

Harry shifted slightly in his seat. "I really don't know. I left the muggle world when I entered Hogwarts. That type of stuff didn't interest me much afterwards." Draco frowned a bit, and Harry started racking his brains. "But you could ask Hermione! I'll bet she's got a book on those types of things you could borrow." Draco's frown deepened. "Or we could go to a muggle bookstore and find a book for you on them," Harry added quickly.

Draco's face relaxed a bit. "Okay then. I assume you know how to use muggle money? Did you at least learn that bit?"

"I'm not a complete idiot."

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then, love."

* * *

AN: Yeah, this prompt didn't speak to me. I've been in a bad mood all day...


	41. 41:tube

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

* * *

41:tube

"What is this," Draco asks hesitantly, turning the tube of toothpaste over in his hands a few times. "It's shaped funny."

"It's what muggles use to clean their teeth."  
Draco frowned, glancing down at the toothpaste again. "But we can do that with a simple charm. Why do you need this?"

"I like the minty after-taste." Harry puts his glasses back on, and then glances over at his lover, attempting to stifle a chuckle. Draco's finger is currently swishing around in his mouth, minty foam dripping from the one corner of his lips. "Usually, you put that on a toothbrush, love."

Draco's cheeks are tinged a bit pink as he attempts to nod knowingly. "Mhm," he agrees, "I was just testing the minty flavor."

* * *

AN: I haven't abandoned this! I apologize for the long wait! Christmas got kind of hectic with last minute gifts, seeing family (mine and the boyfriend's), and then going bridesmaid dress shopping for my sister's wedding. I will attempt to post two chapters a night this next week to make up for my lost days. 3

I also have no idea what wizards use/do for brushing teeth, so just imagine they use charms, or potions or something. :)


	42. 42:boiled rice

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

* * *

42:boiled rice

"Let's get sushi tonight." Since moving into their own cottage, Harry has tried to introduce Draco to many different ethnic foods. Having only ever really eaten at Hogwarts, the Manor, and other fancy pureblood events, Draco's taste is understandably limited.

"Sushi? Isn't that just raw fish on boiled rice?" Harry smiles a little as Draco's nose wrinkles slightly at the thought. "That's not much of a meal, is it?"

"It's not that simple. There are sushi rolls and sashimi. And if you want something else to go with it, we can order other things. Do you like eel?"

"Eel?" Draco's nose can't get much more wrinkled.

"Yes! It's delicious, and comes in this slightly sweet sauce. We can get fried octopus, too, if you want, and –"

Draco cuts him off before he can continue. "I think I will stick to the raw fish on boiled rice."

* * *

AN: This was my friend's reaction when I asked her to have sushi with me. :)


	43. 43:download

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

* * *

43:download

"So what does this new muggle contraption do exactly?" Draco pulls up a chair to sit beside Harry, who is currently reading a paper pamphlet and mumbling to himself about a power switch.

"It's a computer," he replies distractedly. "'Mione sent it over for entertainment."

Draco stares at the keyboard skeptically. "What exactly are we supposed to do with it?"

"Oh, you can do loads. Play games, do research, download music and stuff."

"Download?" The blond turns the word over silently in his mouth, trying to recognize it. "What does that mean?"

Harry scratches his head. "Well, you find something you want on the internet and basically have it sent to your computer." The blond simply stared at him. "It's really simple. I'll show you once I get it up and running."

"It doesn't seem possible. How can it just send information from this web to this…machine thing."

The Gryffindor grinned. "Doesn't seem possible? Have you or have you not spent your entire existence around people who can make things appear out of thin air?"

A flush began spreading up Draco's neck. "Piss off."

"Love you, too."

* * *

AN: Maybe I should have prefaced the two chapters thing with after my parents' surprise New Years party and my relationship blowing up in my face a bit. I was also reminded of why I don't usually keep female friends. Guh, hugs please? :(


	44. 44:visionillusion

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

44:vision/illusion

* * *

_They were there, both of them, smiling at him and waving. They began gesturing to something behind him and mouthing words that he couldn't quite make out…_

Harry bolted upright from his reclined position on the couch, and quickly reached for his glasses. Slipping them back onto his face, he looked around blearily. "Dad? Mum? Are you there?" He glanced over towards the fire place where he thought they'd be. "I guess it was a dream," he mumbled, turning to glance over the back of the couch.

Draco sat quietly at the desk tucked away in the corner scribbling away in his potions research notebook. Every now and then he frowned at the page while running the feather of his quill across his lips. He turned towards Harry, as if just hearing him move. "Finally awake, sleeping beauty?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I get it now. I'm glad," he thought, hoping his parents were listening.

* * *

AN: My entire life is blowing up in my face at the moment, so it might take me a while to continue on a regular schedule. *sigh* And I was doing so well there for a while. Almost at 50...


	45. 45:the sky which is seen from the window

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

* * *

45:the sky which is seen from the window

There is a large window at the very top of the only small tower Malfoy Manor has, and when Draco was a child, he would sit on the ledge and dream of flying away. The sky from his window was so blue and so clear that Draco imagined it would carry him along to some other family with some other parents. A mother who loved him, but didn't keep him locked up inside to protect him. A father who loved him, but didn't expect him to be the perfect son.

When he was a teenager, from that same window, he would imagine a mother who loved him, but was never afraid, and a father who loved him, but didn't expect him to become a heartless murderer. He would reach out to that sky and try to grasp that reality, but each time his fingers would slip through the ether and he would still be the lonely boy sitting on a window ledge.

When the war was over and Draco returned to the Manor, he sat on that same window ledge, and he smiled. He didn't reach out to the sky and try to change his reality. He didn't wish for different parents or different circumstances. He reached backwards instead to grasp Harry's hand and pull him forward. "Look at this sky," he said, "So full of happy endings."


	46. 46:gaiety

**100 Drabbles for Harry and Draco**

Pairing: HarryxDraco  
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles based on 100 different themes a friend sent me.

HarryxDraco fluff.

* * *

46:gaiety

"Hermione says this party should be a lot of fun though." Harry shuffled through the clothes in their closet for the second time, as Draco slowly pulled on his dress robes.

"But it's a Ministry function. It can't be too much fun. Besides, I think Granger – "

"Granger-_Weasley_."

"- has a distorted view of what actually classifies as fun."

"She said the party will be full of _frivolity_ and _gaiety –_"

"Well, I realize _we'll_ be there."

"- though what….That's not…I'm sure that's not what she meant."

Draco merely laughed and finished fixing his hair. "Oh, I know it's not what she meant, but the look on your face was too good. Finish getting ready. We're going to be late for all of the _gaiety_."

* * *

AN: Okay, life _almost_ back in order. Hopefully, I will be able to start posting these regularly again.


End file.
